


One-sided Snowstorm

by GrimLegate



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambigious WoL, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Other, Pining, Slight Heavensward Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLegate/pseuds/GrimLegate
Summary: The Warrior leaves their chocobo in Haurchefant's care, and neither party seem to pleased to watch the other walk off into the cold, unknown.





	One-sided Snowstorm

It had been only but a few moments, and yet it seemed that the world had swallowed up whatever sign that there had been left of the warrior. Their footprints had been made quick work of, what with the ever-constant presence of blizzards bearing down on them from the far northern winds. Their form had been swept up in the sea of white that loomed just outside of the camp’s fortifications. Even the warmth of the hug that had seeped into the knight’s bones, filling his chest with a light, airy levity, had begun to wane.

The mount at his side crooned in distress, and Haurchefant turned to coddle the sweet chocobo. Ever the loyal companion, when the reigns had been handed off to the man, he knew there was going to be no shortage of wailing and attempts to follow its master into the bitter cold. He pressed into the bird’s side, listening to the worried cries that had begun to rise in pitch. It was all he could do the shush the beast, running his fingers through the thick feathers at its neck.

“There, there… they are oft naught to keep us waiting for too long.” The timbre of his voice nearly disappears in the howling gale that surrounds them. He remembers when he first saw them. Stumbling through the door of Camp Dragonhead, half-frozen and still raring to trudge off into the storm to accomplish their mission. It was only on the second-visit ‘round that he had managed to convince them to sit for a moment, to enjoy the warmth of his hearth and a warm cup of hot cocoa.

The elezen man felt that the other barely had room to breathe, much less take some time for some decent rest. It was a shame, those few months of peaceful rest, where their duties amounted to little more than training the newest additions to the Scions and slaying the occasional beast. The other oft wandered up through Revenant’s Toll to come and visit him, to which the Knight was almost completely susceptible to having absolutely no work done in the days in which they were there.

And now, they were watching them throw themselves in harm’s way once more, and there was naught but a single thing that he could do about it. His knights needed him, and a solemn voice in his head reminded him that the Warrior was no waifish thing – that they had felled Garlean and Primal, even Dravanian alike. Every day they walked forward, their head held high, striving towards the future that they saw fit to wrought with their own hands.

And every day, his feelings balked in the shadow in which he stood in. He couldn’t blame them, not for their found fortune and notoriety. He could only blame himself, for he knew every moment spent with them was fleeting and precious, for how could he expect for the other to feel the same way towards him? So, he would sing of their accomplishments, douse them in praise, and hold them aloft for the world to see, when it seemed that no one would look. He would be their port in a storm for as long as it was necessary, until the other left him, and then he would return to his duties,

Always wondering where the Fates would take them next.

The chocobo at his side crooned, breaking him from his thoughts with a nudge of its large head, staring at him with those bright eyes. Haurchefant realized, with a start, that both of them longed for the embrace of the Warrior, who’s destination lay somewhere far from here. His hands smoothed along the reigns, before he moved to gently tug the giant bird towards the stables. His heart ached with every step that pressed him forward through the snowdrifts that tugged at his greaves. He couldn’t help but turn to look over his shoulder, despite knowing that only a wall of white would grace his gaze.

Their companion hadn’t ceased to look for them, even when Haurchefant had begun to set up the pen that would keep the bird until their owner came for them. The man’s heart ached, not only in sympathy, but in empathy as well. His firm hand led it by the halter, before pulling off their regalia, brushing through the downy feathers. It was a calming, methodic action, to care for the creature, just as he had growing up. It made him long for his own inky bird, wondering if he should make a trip out of visiting his family.

Maybe he could even bring along the Warrior.

It was a nice thought, if not an unrealistic one, he thought ruefully. After all, it was such things that led the other into the snow in the first place. The weather looked no better when he finished with the chocobo, filling the trough with feed for the animal, before moving to take his leave, preparing himself to brave the snowstorm. He was nearly knocked over when he closed the pen, the bird staring down at him after none-too-gently nudging him. It crooned again, tilting its head as it nodding to where the Warrior had left. Haurchefant couldn’t bring himself to be angry, stepping forward to rest his forehead against the chocobo.

“I know, I miss them too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please check out my other works, as well as my Twitter and Tumblr! (same name for both!)


End file.
